bluedragonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cho
|Edad = |Fecha de nacimiento = 15 de diciembre de 1957 |Lugar de nacimiento = Kōnosu, Prefectura de Saitama, Japón |Nacionalidad = Japonés |Tipo de sangre = B |Estatura = 167 cm |Conyugue = |Hijos = |Padres = |Debut = 1980 |Estado = Activo |Personaje = Hipopotamo |Agencia = Haikyo |Facebook = |Twitter = |Yahoo = |Sitio web = |Blog = Chosans |Ocupación = Seiyū |Pasatiempos = |Habilidades = Maestría en caligrafía }} Cho, cuyo nombre real es Shigeru Nagashima, es un seiyuu japonés nacido el 15 de diciembre de 1957 en Kounosu, Prefectura de Saitama, Japón. Hasta 2006 era conocido como Yuuichi Nagashima, nombre artístico por el cual se hizo conocido desde los inicios de su carrera (1980) pero en dicho año 2006 decidió cambiar su nombre artístico definitivamente a Cho. Es graduado en Literatura de la Universidad de Nishogakusha, pero nunca ejerció. La primera agencia que lo representó como seiyuu fue Baobab Productions a partir de 1986; y después de veinte años laborando para la empresa se trasladó en 2007 a la agencia Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society.Cho Filmografía Animé *Arakawa Under the Bridge como Terumasa Takai *Arakawa Under The Bridge*2 como Terumasa Takai *Astroboy (2003) como Hamegg (eps 17, 32) *Astarotte no Omocha! como Olav Friðmar *Bakuman 2 como Fumio Mashiro *Bakuman 3 como Fumio Mashiro (eps 18, 23) *Battle Spirits: Brave como Alcor (ep 41) *Battle Spirits: Shōnen Toppa Bashin como el Comentador y Pink *Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes como Megalla II *Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes Gekitōden como Megalla II (ep 14) *Battle Spirits Saikyō Ginga Ultimate Zero como Dongorosu (ep 30) *Blade & Soul como Hon Dōgen *Bleach como Aramaki Makizou (ep 43) *Blue Dragon como Hipopotamo *Blue Dragon: Tenkai no Shichi Ryū como Hipopotamo *Bōken Yūki Pluster World como Valda *Boku wa Ō-sama como Ō-sama *Bomberman Bidaman Bakugaiden como Jibon, Kazemaru y Orengebon *BuBu ChaCha como ChaCha *Casshern Sins como Bolton (ep 9) y Ōji *Chance Pop Session como Hikoza *Cheburashka Arere? como Shapoklyak *Chiisana Ojisan como Chiisana Ojisan *Chō Mashin Eiyūden Wataru como Ippatsuyan y Papparachitchi *Claymore como Ermita *Colorful como Steve *Crónicas Pokémon como el Dr. Brown (ep 3) *Croquette! como Taro *Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier como Gran Bretaña - Cyborg 007 *D.C.S.S. Da Capo Second Season como Junichi Asakura *Daisuki! BuBu ChaCha como ChaCha *Deltora Quest como Ferdinand (ep 15) *Detective Conan como Minoru Hasegawa (eps 450-451) *Di Gi Charat Nyo como Hitsu Ji *Digimon Frontier como Nanomon *Digimon Savers como Hiroshi Yushima *Digimon Xros Wars como Pharaohmon *Dōbutsu Kankyō Kaigi como Toraji, el tigre *Dokkoida?! como Mogumokkuru *Dragonaut - The Resonance como Kyrill Georgief *Eat-Man como Boid *Eureka Seven como Woz *Excel Saga como el Tío de Anne *F-Zero Falcon Densetsu como Super Arrow (eps 7, 16 y 51) *Fortune Dogs como Rikyu *Futakoi Alternative como Ikafire *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart como Sasano (ep 34) *Galaxy Angel II como Dorten Baine *Garo-Guren no Tsuki- como Goruba *Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri como Kato El Altestan *GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007) como Tantanbou (ep 61) *Gensomaden Saiyuki como Goku Falso *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG como Coil (ep 49) *Gokudo como Momo-chan (ep 15) y Gyōza Daiō *Great Teacher Onizuka como Hiroshi Uchiyamada *Gunslinger Girl como Mario Bosh * Gunslinger Girl II Teatrino como Mario Bosh (ep 10) *Gyakkyō Burai Kaiji: Hakairoku-hen como Ōtsuki *H2 como el Sr. Tome (ep 26) *Hajime no Ippo como el Entrenador Mikami (eps 10-11) *Hana no Mahōtsukai Mary Bell como Noppo *Hanasaku Iroha como Denroku Sukegawa *Happy Happy Clover como Hoho-sensei *Heroman como el Profesor Matthew Denton *Hidamari Sketch como el Director *Hidamari Sketch×365 como el Director *Hidamari Sketch×Honeycomb como el Director *Hidamari Sketch×Hoshimittsu como el Director *Hime-sama Goyojin como el Doctor Shinkouenji (ep 6) *Hunter × Hunter (2011) como Bonolenov *Idaten Jump como Hosuke *Ike! Ina-chuu Takkyuubu como Shibazaki *InuYasha como Jaken *InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen como Jaken *Juusenshi Gulkeeva como Dah Rok y Edward Takazaki *Kaiketsu Jouki Tanteidan como Kawakubo *Kazemakase Tsukikage Ran como Tonto Sharakusai (ep 5) *Kekkaishi como Youkyokusai (Ayakashi) *Kill Me Baby como Et Cetera *Boy Kyatto Ninden Teyandee como Yagyū Nº10 (como Yūichi Nagashima) *La Escuela del Terror como Lure *Lemon Angel Project como Tsugio Kazama *Líos de Pingüino como Micheal Inoue *Log Horizon como Ichimonjinosuke Akaneya *Love Get Chu como Yūji Nagayama (ep 12) *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic como Matal Mogamett *Mama wa Poyopoyo-Saurus ga Osuki como Gendai Poyota *Manmaru the Ninja Penguin como Jiya- san *Marie & Gali como Galileo *Marie & Gali ver. 2.0 como Galileo *Mezzo DSA como Chiyoki Mugiyama y Hasami *Military! como Sōichi Yano *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE como Gerra Zoi/Yark Dole (7 episodios) *Momo Kyun Sword como Yōki *Montana como Slum *Mōryō no Hako como Hyōei Terada *Mugen Senki Portriss como Galburo *Mushiking: los guardianes del bosque como Pasah *Naruto como Hakkaku (ep 168) *Naruto Shippūden como Chen (ep 312) *Natsume Yūjin-chō San como Chobihige * Natsume Yūjin-chō Shi como Chobihige *Negima!? como Yamada-san *Nanatsu no Taizai como Golgius *Nekogami Yaoyorozu como el Líder de Shikigami (eps 3, 5) *Nichijō como el Director *Ninja Scroll: la serie como Nenmu *Nodame Cantabile como Tatsumi Mine *Nurarihyon no Mago como Sodemogi- sama *One Piece como Barbarossa, Franky Imposter, Manticore, Maujii, Henzo (anciano; eps 139-143), el Padre de Sabo, el Samurai Ryūma, Sphinx y Brook *Onegai My Melody como Takamine (ep 13) *Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu. como Sparrowgildy *Ouran High School Host Club como Misuzu (eps 15-16) *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat como Steward *PaRappa the Rapper como Eray (ep 5) *Play Ball como Kondo (eps 12-13) * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada como Gordon (ep 142) *Pumpkin Scissors como el Capitán Hunks *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace como Nakamura *Rocket Girls como Onoda *S-cry-ed como Tadanori Kiryū *Saber Marionette J como Gennai Shiraga *Saber Marionette J to X como Gennai Shiraga *Samurai Champloo como Nabeta (ep 22) *Sargento Keroro como Dasonu Maso y el Marionetista Mekeke *Sexy Commando Gaiden: Sugoiyo! Masaru-san como Kyasharin *Shigurui como el Narrador *Shin-chan como Ginnosuke Nohara (2º voz) *Slayers como Rahanim *Slayers NEXT como Karuas *Space Battleship Yamato 2199 como Guelf Ganz y Sukeji Yabu *Speed Grapher como Ohkubo *Stardust Crusaders como Wilson Phillips *Super Milk Chan como el Presidente *Sweet Valerian como Ear Hermit *Tactics como Numata (ep 9) *Tantei Opera Milky Holmes como Nero Wolfe (ep 9) *The Brave Express Might Gaine como el Padre de Sally *Tiger & Bunny como el Director Massini *Toriko como Brook (eps 1, 51), Kamizaru y Munageh *Transformers Energon como Alpha Q *Uchū Kyōdai como el Padre de los Nanba *Wan Wan Serebu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin como Seto *Weiß Kreuz como Kondō (ep 10) *Wellber no Monogatari como Girano do Voljurac *Wellber no Monogatari Dainimaku como Gyrano de Borgerac *×××HOLiC como Keith (Karasu Tengu) (eps 11, 16, 18) *×××HOLiC: Kei como Keith (Tengu Karasu) (eps 2-3) *Yakitate!! Japan como Umasaburō Azuma y Umatarō *Yami no Matsuei como Sakaki (eps 9, 12) *YAT Anshin! Uchū Ryokō como Ichinosuke (ep 26), Julian (ep 42), Tokage (ep 2) y Hachibee/Hachibei *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! como Isorgin *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX como el Profesor Kabayama (ep 77) *Zoids: New Century Zero como el Dr. Raon Especiales de TV *Aventura en Nebulandia como Brook *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z: Super Colaboración Especial como Brook *Episodio de 3D2Y ¡Superar la muerte de Ace! ¡El voto de Luffy a su tripulación! como Brook *Episodio de Luffy: Aventura en la Isla Mano como Brook *Episodio de Merry: El Cuento de un Amigo como Brook *Episodio de Nami: Las lágrimas de una navegante y la conexión con los camaradas como Brook *Hidamari Sketch como el Director *Hidamari Sketch×365 como el Director *Hidamari Sketch×Hoshimittsu como el Director *Hidamari Sketch×SP como el Director *One Piece: Episodio de Sabo como Outlook III *One Piece: Glorious Island como Brook *One Piece: La historia de detectives del jefe Luffy Sombrero de Paja como Brook OVAs *Animation Seisaku Shinkō Kuromi- chan: Nippon no Anime wa Watashi ga Tsukuru! 2 como Nonki Hayama *Astarotte no Omocha! EX como Olav Friðmar *Can Can Bunny Extra como Sanada (eps 4-6) *Hidamari Sketch: Sae/Hiro Sotsugyō-hen como el Director *InuYasha: Kuroi Tessaiga como Jaken *Kikoushi Enma como Chapeauji *Kyukioku no Sex Adventure Kamasutra como Brahma *Landlock como Bork *Minerva no Kenshi como Gilman *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn como Gilboa Sant *Mudazumo Naki Kaikaku como el General Kim *One piece: Episodio 0 como Brook *One Piece: Romance Dawn Story como Brook *Saber Marionette J Again como Gennai Shiraga *Vixens como Andō *Zoku Zoku Mura no Obaketachi como Toumei ningen Películas *Detective Conan: El undécimo delantero como Hiroaki Nomoto *Eiga Go! Princess Precure Go! Go!! Gōka 3-bon Date!!! como el Rey *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture como Hwa Jai *Hanasaku Iroha: Home Sweet Home como Denroku Sukegawa *Harmony como Keita Saeki *Hells Angels como Dios y Lock *Kōkyō Shihen Eureka Seven: Pocket ga Niji de Ippai comoWoz *InuYasha: El amor a través del tiempo como Jaken *InuYasha: Fuego en la Isla Mística como Jaken *InuYasha: La espada conquistadora como Jaken *Konchū Monogatari Mitsubachi Hutch-Yūki no Melody como el Abuelo de Hutch y Minmin *Líos de Pingüino como Micheal Inoue *Momo e no Tegami como Mame *Mukō Hadan como Gohei *One Piece 3D: Mugiwara Chase como Brook *One Piece Film Z como Brook *Spriggan como Aide-de-camp *Strong World como Brook *Uchū Kyōdai #0 como el Padre de los Nanba ONAs *Dōshitemo Eto ni Hairitai como Snake Tokusatsu *Kamen Rider Decade como Bony Shitari (ep 24) *Kono Machi Daisuki como Chō-san *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger como Shitari *Tanken Boku no Machi como Chō-san Videojuegos *Beast Wars como Tarans *Dawn of Mana como Watts *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen como Feste *Galaxy Angel II Eigō Kaiki no Toki como Kelvin Crepe *Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds como Clark *Hot Shots Tennis: Get a Grip como Fong *InuYasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask como Jaken *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis como Muppy *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 como Brook *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 como Brook *One Piece: Unlimited World R como Brook *Ratchet & Clank como Mayor *Ratchet & Clank: Atrapados en el tiempo como Pollyx *Shenmue II como Shuqin Zhang Shin *Megami Tensei IV como Stephen *Sonic Unleashed como el Profesor Pickle *Tales of Vesperia como Hanks *Transformers: Beast Wars Transmetals como Tarantulas *True Crime: Streets of LA como Wu (anciano) Doblaje *Beast Machines como Noble/Salvaje *Beast Wars como Tarantulas/Tarántula y Kobanza Metarō *Bob Esponja: La película como Plancton *El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey como Gollum *El Señor de los Anillos: las dos torres como Gollum *House of Mouse como el Príncipe Juan *Looney Tunes como Elmer Gruñón *Scooby-Doo como Scooby-Doo *Star Trek: Voyager como Neelix *The Transformers como Tanker Captain *Transformers como Reggie Simmons *Transformers: el lado oscuro de la luna como Seymour Simmons *Transformers: la venganza de los caídos como Seymour Simmons *Transformers Animated como BlitzwingChō (actor de voz) Referencias Categoría:Seiyu